Mirror
by yugi123
Summary: Yugi is paired with someone other than one of his normal friends for a class assignment, the two write a song together, will a simple high school assignment make these two famous? lets see! Songfic!


Hey guys! I do not own Yugioh or this awesome song in my fic. Thanks!

Mirror

Music lessons was the only class that all 6 friends shared together and actually enjoyed. Serenity was a freshman at Domino High this year, the others were juniors.

"Today, class I'll be picking out partners for each of you, and whom ever I pick will be doing a duo of what ever song you'd like, or you may make your own song as long as it has everything it takes to make a song, verse, chorus, bridge, and pre-chorus." Joey and Yugi looked at each other at the word 'partners' and nodded silently at each other, thinking they'd be partners for sure, they looked back at the teacher with a smile.

"Mr. Wheeler, you'll be partnered with Mr. Devlin," Joey and Yugi looked at each other and shrugged as the partnered pair sat next to each other, "Ms. Wheeler, you will be with ,' the two girls smiled and sat next to each other, "Mr. Taylor you'll be with Ms. Miho. Mr. Motou, you are paired with Mr. Carter" Yugi smiled, him and this guy had talked before and they got along well, but he had a reputation f being a great singer and Yugi belittled himself as Dwayne walked over to Yugi and fist bumped with him.

Dwayne is one out of five African American people in Domino high, he had long dred-locks pulled back into a low tail, tattoos all over his face and body and spider bite lip piercing, his teeth held a diamond crested grill, he looked like a thug, like nobody you'd want to mess with, but once you got t know him, he was just another guy with a hard past.

"Whuddup Yuge-man?" Dwayne asked as he slouched in his chair, "Nothing really, same thing different day." Yugi made him smile a bit showing his grill. "So, whatchu-wanna do for dis?" he asked pointing to the paper in front of him. "Well, I was thinking we could write our own song?" Dwayne looked at Yugi, "Aiight…bought what tho?" Yugi smiled, "Well…." Yugi disgusted his idea with Dwayne and then they started turning thoughts into actions.

About two weeks after the assignment was given, Yugi and Dwayne have been inseparable, then came the day to share their song. The songs that his friends have chosen are all ones they've heard before and though Yugi enjoyed seeing his friends having fun and Joey failing miserably at singing, the songs were just old news, but cheered anyway.

"Mr. Motou? Mr. Carter? What song will you be singing for us this afternoon?" Yugi spoke up, "Well, Mrs. Caudwell, we wrote our own song." she smiled, "Lovely! And the name of this song?" Dwayne said, "It's called mirrors ma'am."

People in their class were whispering because Yugi was paired with a black man, and not many people were proud to have him in their class because of that, Yugi didn't mind tho, he was a great guy and not many of them knew that.

For his performance Yugi wore a black button up tshirt with black skinny jeans with his converse, and a necklace with a cross on it. Dwayne wore his usual grey tank that showed his toned body with baggy jeans and Osiris's shoes.

"Which one of you is singing the verses and chorus?" Yugi said, "I'll be singing chorus and he'll be singing verses." Mrs. Caudwell smiled, "Great, now when ever you two are ready."

Dwayne pulled out a disc with their music on it and handed it to the teacher.

The music began to play and Dwayne started to Rap/sing,

Dwayne:

With everything happening todayYou don't know whether you're coming or goingBut you think that you're on your wayLife lined up on the mirror don't blow itLook at me when I'm talking to youYou looking at me but I'm looking through youI see the blood in your eyesI see the love in disguiseI see the pain hidden in your prideI see you're not satisfiedAnd I don't see nobody elseI see myself I'm looking at the..

Yugi: Mirror on the wall, here we are againThrough my rise and fallYou've been my only friendYou told me that they can understand the man I amSo why are we here talkin' to each other again?

Dwayne: Uh, I see the truth in your liesI see nobody by your sideBut I'm with you when you are all aloneAnd you correct me when I'm looking wrongI see the guilt beneath the shameI see your soul through your window painI see the scars that remainI see you Wayne, I'm looking at the...

Yugi:

Mirror on the wall, here we are again (_[Wayne:]_ Yeah)Through my rise and fall (_[Wayne:]_ Uh-Huh)You've been my only friend (_[Wayne:]_ my only friend)You told me that they can understand the man I am (_[Wayne:]_ they can understand)So why are we here (_[Wayne:]_ misunderstood) talkin' to each other again?

Dwayne: Looking at me now I can see my pastDamn I look just like my fucking dadLight it up, that's smoke in mirrorsI even look good in the broken mirrorI see my momma smile that's a blessingI see the change, I see the messageAnd no message could've been any clearerSo I'm startin' with the man in the...

Yugi: Mirror on the wall,

Dwyane: MJ taught me that

Yugi: Here we are againThrough my rise and fallYou've been my only friend

Dwayne: Take em to Mars man

Yugi: You told me that they can understand the man I amSo why are we talkin' to each other again?

Dwayne: Uh...

Yugi: Mirror on the wall, here we are again (_[Wayne:]_ yeah)Through my rise and fallYou've been my only friend (_[Wayne:]_ Any questions?)You told me that they can (_[Wayne:]_ I come to you) understand the man I am (_[Wayne:]_ You always have the answer)So why are we here talkin' to each other again

Yugi: Mirror on the wall.

Dwayne: A.B. like I did take em' to Mars this time

Yugi: So why are we talking to each other again?

Their song ended and the audience cheered, the song drew in people that were passing in the halls and they cheered also, Yugi and Dwayne bumped fists again and smile at each other. "Nice man," Dwayne said, Yugi smiled, Thanks Dwayne, you to!" Dwayne smiled, "Yugi?"

"Yeah?" he smiled een more brightly..

"Call me Lil Wayne"

The end. ^^ sorry, ive had this stuck in my head and I seriously need to get my imagination under wraps, im kinda over flowing with so many ideas, is not funny. Lol…ookay, maybe it is a little, but I hope you liked it at least a little, thanks for reading :D


End file.
